


Pocahontas

by Schach



Series: Schach does Disney [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So .... Pocahontas, yes? Reasons why characters are character and what not at the end. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocahontas

“Charles, quick, Alex will let you talk to the human for a few moments, but that is all,” Raven says quietly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a hut that stands well away from all the others. 

Alex turns his head as they approached and Raven pushes her friend gently through the door.

Once Charles’ eyes have adjusted to the dark he wants nothing more than to weep. His Erik is secured to a pole in the middle of the hut, forced into a kneeling position, tied hand and foot, and the way his head is hanging tells Charles that he has given up.

“Erik!” he cries, rushing forward and falling to his knees in front of his love, “Oh Erik!”

Slowly, aware of Erik’s eyes on him, he brings his hands up, gently cradling them around Erik’s face, aware that he will never be held by this man again.

They’ve had so little time together to begin with. Now they are to be separated again only because Charles is a mutant and Erik is not. 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Charles whispers, tears falling from his eyes, but he can’t be bothered to wipe them away, if he takes his hands off of Erik, if he puts distance between them, it will all be over.

“Charles, what are you apologizing for? For this? I’ve been in situations worse than this,” Erik soothes, pausing a moment, “None that I can think of right now…”

Charles whimpers something miserably into his throat, trying to get closer all the while.

“What did you say?” Erik questions, trying to pull back to see his face. More than anything, he wants to see what he is dying for,   
who he is dying for, so that he’ll have no regrets. Charles is worth everything, even facing death.

Charles glances at him then away, up to watch the stars through the smoke opening in the roof, while he sighs, “It would have been better if we’d never met. You wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Charles. Look at me. I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. And even if I do die tomorrow, I’ll always be by your side,” Erik says slowly, desperately, needing Charles to hear it and know it as truth.

Raven pokes her head through the flap, saying, “Charles,” signaling that their time is up.

“Promise?” Charles askes, his eyes terrified, his voice broken as he clings to Erik desperately.

“I promise,” Erik whispers back, and then they are kissing. It is a farewell kiss; a kiss to memorize the way their hearts beat together, the taste of each other, the soft press of lips and the feel of their mingled breaths. It is a kiss that is over all too soon.

“Good bye, my love,” Charles breathed into his ear before he was gone and Erik was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, Erik is a non-mutant because it's just wanted I want. He is always, always a mutant whereas Charles is usually versatile in these fics. Also in Pocahontas it's Civilization versus Savages. In X-Men it is often, Men versus Mutants. So yeah, Erik is human because really, can you see him as Pocahontas? Charles, to me, can better fit that role.


End file.
